staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Raczej coś niż nic; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Krówka Mu Mu - Czapka Gwidona, odc. 20 (Wallys hat, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisie - Domisiowa gościnność; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Atlantis High - odc. 4 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 22, Gorzkie kłamstwa (Watch Over Me ep. 22, Truth or Consequences); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 300 % normy - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc.3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1121; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1510 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1672; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 2 (Tajemniczy rosomak cz. 2) - txt str.777 ; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str 777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1515 - txt str 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1673; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy X - Dwie koparki, odc. 8 (Bob the Builder // Two Scoops, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Ziarno kakaowe Majów, odc. 3 (Antje und die Kakaobohne der Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:25 Okruchy życia - Tylko razem z córką (Not Without My Daughter) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Brian Gilbert; wyk.:Sally Field, Sheila Rosenthal, Alfred Molina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Kuzyni (Cousins) - txt str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Bestia (Paranoid); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:John Duigan; wyk.:Jessica Alba, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Gary Love, Iain Glen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - odc.1 (Magnificent Seven I - Pilot Part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Bolesław Prorok. Kartki z Ostaszkowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 81 Upadek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 82 Zemsta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 4/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 22/52 Bezdomna róża (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Gnomeless); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Panorama; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 269; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 64 Idealny partner (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Perfect Match)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Twoja pamięć, moja miłość. (You remember? My love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Statek miłości - odc. 240/249 (The Love Boat Seria 9 (207) Miss Mom, Who's the Champ?, Gopher's Delusion); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Miss Polonia 2008 - (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Miss Polonia 2008 (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 10/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/LVII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( studio ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 19:30 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( I poł. ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 20:20 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( studio ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( II poł. ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 21:20 Puchar UEFA - Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań ( studio ) (Austria Wiedeń - Lech Poznań) kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO 21:30 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 3 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Dr House - odc. 40/46 (House, M. D. ep. Sleeping Dogs Lie - HOU - 218); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 1/1B Czesław i synowie; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Warto rozmawiać 24:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Piłka nożna w czasach komunizmu (Communisme and Football); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13 Rozdroże; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Europa da się lubić - Inwestuje ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla was - mag. muz. 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Zaolzie 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności, Pogoda 16.50 Informator GDDKiA 17.00 Raport z akcji 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.45 Mag. meteo 18.55 Ludzie i sprawy 19.25 Zbliżenia filmowe - mag. 19.40 Motokibic.tv 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:03 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Sport, aktualności 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Afganistan - piekło kobiet (Afganistan Unveiled); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. nacisków na organa państwa; STEREO 02:05 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:48 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:16 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 13, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Egzorcysta - odc. 74, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Gombrowicz stosowany - odc. 169, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 62, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1139, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 13, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 124, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 748, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 63, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 183, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Tadzio Krawczyk i Karol Norek - odc. 75, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Grubas - odc. 175, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 749, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1140, Polska 2008 20:00 Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - komedia, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - odc. 152, Polska 2008 23:45 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:15 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:45 Fabryka gwiazd - Selekcja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 1:30 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1004, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 4, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Mówią o mnie 'ciota', 'emo' tudzież 'krowa'... 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1005, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:30 Ring 2 - horror, USA 2005 0:45 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Włosy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Afisz - Robert Kuśmirowski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Misja Gryf - Stara fabryka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Na wyłączność - Jan Englert; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1122; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz - Zbigniew Cybulski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 15:33 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Włosy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 3; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1122; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 102; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 I zdrada cz. 4; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (36); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1122; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:03 Klan - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 102; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 I zdrada cz. 4; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Sztuka dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7.05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Bundesliga magazyn sportowy 7.35 Wokół toru 8.05 Lekkoatletyka, Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 1. dzień 10.00 Lekkoatletyka, Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 2. dzień 12.00 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - start 4. etapu: Bielsk Podlaski - Lublin 12.10 Siatkówka plażowa, Zawody European Beach Tour w Blackpool 14.00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Bundesliga magazyn sportowy 14.30 Żużel, Grand Prix Polski 16.30 Wokół toru 16.55 Kadra 2012 17.15 Pełnosprawni 17.45 Lekkoatletyka, Międzynarodowy Mityng Pedro's Cup w Szczecinie 20.10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - studio 20.15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: Rhein-Neckar Lowen - TBV Lemgo 22.00 TV Moto-sport 22.30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 23.05 Sportowy wieczór 23.30 Kolarstwo, Tour de Pologne - 4. etap: Bielsk Podlaski - Lublin 0.30 K.O. TV Classics 1.25 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn, Liga niemiecka - mecz: Rhein-Neckar Lowen - TBV Lemgo 2.50 Piłka nożna, Copa Sudamericana - studio 3.00 Piłka nożna, Copa Sudamericana - mecz: Palmeiras Sao Paulo - Vasco da Gama Rio de Janeiro 4.40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 04.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.15 Cruzer Sport: ex 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.35 Melrose Place (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (18) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (19) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Lalola (8) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (20) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Lalola (9) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Boa kontra pyton - thriller, USA 2004 21.55 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny, Francja/Włochy 2004 00.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.50 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.10 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 07:00 Śląsk Wrocław PGE GKS Bełchatów - piłka nożna 09:00 Górnik Zabrze Piast Gliwice - piłka nożna 11:00 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 La Liga - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Manchester City Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 15:00 Stoke City Everton Liverpool - piłka nożna 17:00 Ruch Chorzów Cracovia Kraków - piłka nożna 19:30 Legia Warszawa Arka Gdynia - piłka nożna 22:00 Liga+ - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Inter Mediolan Calcio Catania - piłka nożna 01:30 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 01:50 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 02:20 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 02:50 Cios poniżej pasa - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 04:30 Ruch Chorzów Cracovia Kraków - piłka nożna Ale Kino! 08:00 Witaj w domu - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 2006 10:05 Romeo i Julia - dramat miłosny, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1968 12:30 Dziewczyna do wzięcia - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2000 14:20 Kiedy nadejdzie sobota - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1996 16:05 Mój wujaszek - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1958 18:05 Już nigdy nie zawyje wilk - film przygodowy, USA 1983 20:00 Księżyc - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1979 22:30 Poirot: Tajemnicza historia w Styles - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1990 00:25 Już tu nie mieszkamy - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 2004 02:05 RoboCop II - film sf, USA 1990 04:00 Red Road - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Dania 2005 AXN 06:00 Sprawy rodzinne (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 07:00 Kyle XY 2 (10) - serial sf, USA 2007 08:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 09:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (21/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 10:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI 3 (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 11:00 Kyle XY 2 (10) - serial sf, USA 2007 12:00 Sprawy rodzinne (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 13:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (21/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 14:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI 3 (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 16:00 Kyle XY 2 (11) - serial sf, USA 2007 17:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (22/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 18:00 Afterworld (29) - serial animowany, USA 2007 18:05 Sprawy rodzinne (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 19:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI 3 (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 21:00 Puls miasta (16) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (12) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2006 23:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (10/14) - serial przygodowy, USA 2007 00:00 Pod osłoną nocy (16) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2007 01:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (13) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2006 02:00 Puls miasta (16) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 03:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (10/14) - serial przygodowy, USA 2007 04:00 Pod osłoną nocy (16) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2007 Zone Europa 08:00 Kuchnia amerykańska - komedia romantyczna, Francja 1998 09:40 Pies ogrodnika - komedia, Hiszpania/Portugalia 1996 11:25 Urocza rozwiązłość - komedia romantyczna, Hiszpania 1985 13:00 Pieśni życia - dramat wojenny, Węgry/Włochy 2003 14:50 Pistolet dla Ringa - western, Hiszpania/Włochy 1965 16:35 Obstawa - film kryminalny, Włochy 1993 18:15 Pies ogrodnika - komedia, Hiszpania/Portugalia 1996 20:00 Po drugiej stronie ogrodu - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1996 21:40 Literatura na małym ekranie: Okruchy życia - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1970 23:10 Linia życia - film sensacyjny, Francja/Rosja 1996 01:00 Lulu - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1990 02:40 Rany - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 Perszyj kanał 6.00 Dzień dobry, Ukraina! 6.03 Modlitwa poranna 6.05, 7.00, 8.00 Aktualności 6.10, 6.55, 7.55, 0.00 Sport 6.25, 8.35 Prawosławny kalendarz 7.10 Era Biznes 7.30 Era zdrowie 8.20 Ocena panorama 8.30 Bankowość panorama 8.45 Rankovi wskazówki 9.00, 12.00, 15.00, 18.00, 21.00 Aktualności 9.15, 19.20, 21.25 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 9.25 Grunty rolne 9.40 D / C "Version 2" 10.40 3 x 4 11.50, 14.50, 17.50 Sytuacja 12.25 Zdrowie 13.45 Okno do Ameryki 14.15 D / S "Zgodność" 15.20 T / C "Genius oczami dzieci" 16.10 Indyho 16.35, 20.55 M / S „Legendy Ukrainy” 16.45 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu dziecięcej „Eurowizja 2008” 18.25 Element ukraiński 19.00 Punkt widzenia 19.35, 21.30 Świat Sportu 19.45 Guardia Civil 20.00 Ostrzeżenie 21.15 Międzynarodowe aktualności 21.45 Przynęta władzy 22.35 Paraolimpiada 2008 22.55 Triyka. Keno 23.00 Wersje Haryachi 23.10 Zdrowy wygląd 0.10 Europejskie Wiadomości 0.40 Od pierwszej osoby 1+1 6.05 T / C "Mis Ofis4" 7.00 T / C "Fil przyszłości" 9.30 T / C "Palenie łodzi" 10.20 Karaoke na placu 11.20 Sprawa sądowa. Zbrodnia i kara 12.15 T / C "Kolumna sądowa" 13.20 T / C "Donkymateri" 14.30, 17.00, 19.30, 22.30, 5.00 ТСН 15.00 T / C "5 minut do metra" 16.00 T / C „Więc nikt nie kochał” 17.20 Sprawa sądowa. Zbrodnia i kara 18.20 T / C "Wróżbita" 20.10 T / C "Palenie łodzi" 21.15 T / C "Monte Christo" 23.00 TSN. ProSport 23.05 H / F "Vidma" 5.25 T / C "Days of Our zhyttya 2" Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Perszyj kanał z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2008 roku